1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device comprising a plurality of printed wiring boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-332868 discloses an electronic device comprising a plurality of printed wiring boards arranged inside its cover. This electronic device includes a base member formed into a plate-like shape by an aluminum die-casting, and first to third printed circuit boards mounted on one surface of the base member. On the first printed circuit board, heavy-weight and large-size electronic parts such as a capacitor and an electromagnetic coil are placed. On the second printed circuit board, heat-generating parts such as bear-chip parts of a power transistor are mounted. Further, on the third printed circuit board, small-size electronic parts are mounted.
For adhering the second printed circuit board and the base member together, a high heat-conductive silicon adhesive is used, with which the heat generated from the heat-generating parts is easily released to the base member.
In the electronic device having the above-described structure, the heat generated from the second printed circuit board diffuses to the surroundings via the base member. However, to the base member, the first printed circuit board and the third printed circuit board are adhered, and therefore the heat generated from the second printed circuit board is propagated to the first printed circuit board and the third printed circuit board, thereby causing a thermally adverse effect on these members.